


In Which the Actual Point of Thanksgiving Flew Out the Window

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, Season/Series 09, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Based on the prompt: “The Winchesters decide to do Thanksgiving right this year and everything goes very wrong. Extra hugs and kisses if you can work in a food fight!”





	In Which the Actual Point of Thanksgiving Flew Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov 25, 2013 [here](http://chappedassmonkey.tumblr.com/post/68076827185/in-which-the-actual-point-of-thanksgiving-flew-out). Not sure what I was thinking with that long-ass title :P oops

“I have a proposal,” Kevin announced.

Dean and Sam shared a wary glance. Castiel slowly put his fork down in the midst of dining.

“Yes, Kevin?” Sam asked carefully.

Kevin made sure to look at each of them in the eyes, solidifying his resolve before stating, “I want a Thanksgiving dinner.”

Dean blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Thanksgiving is in a few days,” Kevin replied, a little hesitation visible through the surface. He straightened again. “We deserve a break.”

“And who’s going to cook this said Thanksgiving dinner?” Dean asked, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

“Uh.” Kevin’s eyes roamed around the table before landing on Dean again. It was clear that Dean was the only one who actually cooked out of the group. “Well, obviously we’ll help.”

“Obviously,” Dean echoed dryly.

“You know what?” Sam huffed. “We should do this, Dean.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Sam replied. “Kevin’s right. I mean, when was the last time we had a proper break? Besides,” Sam added quickly, gesturing at Castiel. “Cas is back now. Why the hell _not_ celebrate?”

Dean turned his eyes to Castiel for his consensus on this. Castiel swallowed the bit of food in his mouth. He shrugged.

“Gee, thanks for the input Cas,” Dean replied wryly. “Well, okay then. Thanksgiving it is.”

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes with a yawn as he pushed the cart forward, his eyes on Kevin who was excitedly bouncing up and down the aisles. “He’s like a freaking puppy,” Dean said tiredly.

Sam snorted with a smile. “It’s been rough on him. He’s allowed to be excited for once.”

“What are you planning on cooking?” Castiel asked, walking beside Dean.

Dean wordlessly handed Castiel a piece of paper. Castiel’s eyes widened at the long list of ingredients jotted down. “This is a lot.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean grunted as he examined another turkey. Finally satisfied with the one in hand, he settled the turkey into the cart and walked on. “It’s not like we ever had a Thanksgiving before. Might as well do it right if we’re gonna do it.”

Sam accepted the paper from Castiel. Each ingredient was underneath the specific food items it was needed for. “This is unusually healthy for you. Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he said without much thoughts as he read on. _Cranberry sauce, mashed potato ( **MARGARINE)** , roasted butternut squash, sautéed broccoli, rice with mushroom, turkey for me and Sammy and Cas, turkey stuffing stuff…_

“There’d be no point if Kevin couldn’t eat any of the foo- _oood,_ ” Dean said around another yawn.

 _Oh_. They were vegetarian dishes.

A soft smile crept on Sam’s face as he suddenly understood why Dean was so tired. From the look on Castiel’s face, he too realized that Dean was probably up all night researching various Thanksgiving dishes, making sure most of them were safe for Kevin to eat. Without more words, Sam handed the list back to Dean. Dean rubbed his face with his hand as he pushed the card onwards, watching Kevin walk towards them with a slight bounce to his steps and a package of cranberries in hand.

“Freaking puppy, I swear,” Dean said fondly with a shake of his head.

* * *

“Okay,” Dean declared. “Sam, you man the stove for the rice pudding. Cas, you’re on cranberry sauce. Kevin, you’re in charge of the mashed potato,” he directed, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow as he prepared and stuffed the turkey. Everyone flurried around the kitchen in their respective stations, working hard for their well-deserved perfect Thanksgiving dinner.

In less than half an hour, the kitchen was in chaos.

“Admittedly, cooking food was easier at my previous job,” Castiel said with a slight flush as he ran the smoking pot underneath the running water, the smoldered cranberry sauce in a bowl on the counter.

“Dean, I don’t think... Isn’t rice pudding supposed to be uh, not crunchy?” Sam winced as he chewed the _thing_ he created in the pot, scraping blackened parts off the bottom.

“Sometimes I wonder how you guys managed to save the world,” Kevin stated pointedly as he stirred the potato in the pot. “Multiple times, too.”

Some dried out broccolis and scorched butternut squash later, the final straw was drawn when Sam almost knocked the pie tray off from Dean’s hands.

“Okay. Everybody out of my kitchen.” Dean swatted his hands at all of them, herding them to the door.

“Dean-”

“ _Out,_ ” Dean hissed, pushing Sam’s gigantic body out of the kitchen.

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” Sam said, dragging Castiel and Kevin along.

After putting the final touches to the pumpkin pie, Dean let out a little sigh and let himself enjoy the passing moment of peace and quiet. The turkey’s been in the oven for the past 3 hours and he just needed to put the pie in afterwards. The cranberry sauce and the rice pudding would have to be remade, but at least Kevin did a pretty decent job on the mashed potato. They would have to give up on the idea of having broccolis and butternut squash since they didn’t buy enough ingredients to cook them again. The sweet potato casserole would have to wait until the turkey was done.

Dean set the timer for the turkey and looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock now and he had a bit of time before taking the turkey out of the oven. The cranberry sauce and the rice pudding shouldn’t take too long to make. He slumped on the kitchen chair and closed his eyes, the tiredness almost instantly taking over him.

* * *

Dean startled awake to the smell of something burning.

“ _Shit_ -” Dean scrambled from his chair and ran to where a steady stream of smoke was leaking out. He fumbled with the oven dial and shielded his eyes from the smoke that burst out as he opened the oven. He coughed at the black smoke that rose out of the oven, the plain sight of the charcoal black turkey in the middle of the rack.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean let out, horrified. “Fuck-”

“Dean?” Sam’s voice questioned from behind him. “What the hell happened?”

Dean froze. The casserole wasn’t cooked, the pie wasn’t ready and nothing else was edible except for the mashed potato. They, especially Kevin, were looking so forward to this dinner and Dean went and screwed everything up by falling asleep.

He moved away from the oven grimly, biting his lips as he assessed their reactions. The three stared silently at the burnt turkey, stunned at the unexpected sight.

Dean didn’t know what to say. He wished he could say something, _anything_ to excuse himself. He shamefully hung his head when Kevin remarked, “Wow, you could run a steam locomotive with that turkey,” he said, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Sam let out a burst of chuckle at that, and Castiel also broke into a grin. Dean’s eyes roamed over them and blinked in confusion. “Wha-”

The cranberry hit Dean on the chest, its mild coolness seeping unpleasantly through his t-shirt. He threw a confused frown to see Kevin holding Castiel’s failed bowl of cranberry sauce.

Kevin shrugged. “It’s not like we can eat any of it. We might as well put it to good use,” he said nonchalantly with a devilish smirk, chucking another blob of sauce at Dean.

“ _Jesus-_ ” Dean dodged this time, the sauce hitting Castiel square on the face. They all stared as the former angel, who stoically wiped the dripping sauce off his face.

Castiel grabbed the rice pudding bowl with narrowed eyes. “Consider yourself at war, prophet.”

“Guys, not in my _kitchen_ -”

Sam’s laugh echoed through the kitchen as he ducked behind the kitchen counter, barely missing the rice pudding by a hair’s inch. In between the fired shots, Dean somehow found himself by Castiel’s side, throwing handful of rice pudding at Sam’s stupid hair. He dared to peek at the enemy front and was hit with some mashed potato.

“This was actually _edible,_ you know,” Dean said without menace, wiping the potato off his arm.

“Not anymore!” Kevin yelled with a laugh.

They popped up from behind the counters like Whac-a-mole, chucking blobs of food at each other. The food fight went on until the floor was littered with broccoli and squash and potato and cranberries. At one point Sam almost smashed his head open by slipping on some of the food on the floor, and Castiel ended up with a floor burn on his elbow. Dean was pretty sure he pulled a muscle in his right arm and Kevin didn’t seem any better off. Soon, they all lied on the floor exhausted, catching their breaths, all of them in dire need of a shower.

“Who won?” Sam finally asked.

Dean laughed. “Who cares?”

Sam snorted in amusement. “You’re right.”

A comfortable silence followed until Castiel’s chuckle broke it. “Happy Thanksgiving,” he said softly with a smile.

Kevin tilted his head backwards with a grin in reply, content.

It may not have been perfect, but they received their well-earned Thanksgiving break.


End file.
